


Words From Beyond The Grave

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crazy ass shit bro, F/F, Ghost Hide is Angry, Ghost!Hide, Hallucinations, High School, Inspired by Another (Anime), Kaneki is unsable but alive, Kaneki is well..special, Kaneki's mom is ALIVE, Kaneki's new house is also haunted by a cute blonde, Kaneki's new school has a crazy ass secret bro, Kind of short chapters but they are VERY detailed, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nightmares, Poor Kaneki Ken, She is also a main character, Slight OOC Hide, Slow Burn, Sorry how do I tag, There might be ghost/human porn but MAYBE, There will be some OC's but for classmates and stuff, Touka Kaneki AND Ayato are best friends, Tsukiyama Shuu is a decent person in this fic, Uncovering the truth, Uta is a cool therapist, because ya know angst and plot, but only because he's kind of an angry ghost hehe, he didn't deserve this, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Tokyo holds secrets.Betrayal, Hate, and the murder of a fellow student has been uncovered. But what does Kaneki have to do with this?Maybe he can help the fallen angel go home.[more like I cant write summaries, but it's better than it sounds. Come on and read it.. I know you want to]





	1. Fresh New start

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki and His mom arrive at their new house in Tokyo.
> 
> (See End Notes for clarification,etc)

The long drive from Hakone to Tokyo to the new home that expected him felt longer than expected.

A 14 year old boy sat in the passenger seat next to his mother, attempting to find joy in the scenery he would miss. The pre-teen would miss Hakone and everything about it, ranging from the scenery and usually quiet neighborhoods. The thing he would miss the most would definitely be visiting Touka and Ayato at the park on the weekends. The two people that seemed to be able to stand being around him would have to be left behind, but he knew why.

And it was all his fault that he would have to leave them.

“Ken, is everything alright over there?”

The boy turned to look at his mother, who was trying to eye him up and down and drive along the roads at the same time. He twiddled with his fingers a bit, trying to come up with a decent lie without worrying her. He knew he was part of the reason they were moving so close to with the new school year just around the corner, and he still felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest. He felt guilty that his mother had to switch jobs once again due to his issues. He was afraid to start tenth grade without his normal two companions, and he would counselor would have to change counselors from Hakone to somewhere closer to their new home.

He wished he hadn’t lied about his feelings, and maybe he wished he was still on the medication. But he knew that they would make him feel like a zombie once again, and he hated that feeling more than feeling crazy.

He wish he wasn’t a freak of nature, if he could be completely honest with himself.

“Ken Kaneki answer me young man! You know I have no problem with pulling over and giving you a mom prep-talk, so I suggest you don’t make this difficult. I know how much you hate my mom talks,hun.”

Kaneki finally turned his head to face his mother, showing her a small smile that looked slightly forced and out of place onto his face then filled with any sort of real happiness of happiness. He pushed some of the soft black hair behind his ear, before forming words and quietly expressing them out.

“Im fine mom, really. I’m just thinking about how life in the big city will be. I'm just a little nervous.. I promise.”

He heard his mother chuckle, signifying that she was satisfied with the lie she was told.

“Silly you, don't worry me like that. I know how you get when your over thinking and we don't need that right now. Just think about it! New house, new school-”

“Mom..”

Kaneki’s mom got the hint and dropped the subject. She breathed out an exasperated sigh that she didn’t know she was holding and continued driving on the road. Her hands gripped on the steering wheel and she clicked her tongue before she tried to talk again.

“Ken, honey, I know that things at the old school didn’t go too well with the teasing and everything, but please try not to let it ruin this for the sakes of our future. I’m sure the kids will adore you, just look at how cute you are! Oh, and Mr.Kirishima gave me a note from Touka and Ayato before we left meant for you. It was their phone numbers so you guys don’t lose contact. I know you don’t want to lose them, and they’re such a good influence on you.” 

She turned and gave a cheeky grin in attempts to cheer up her son.

It had worked, as Kaneki returned the smile and opened up one of the granola bars he found in the glove department and began to silently chew and munch on it. He didn’t have the same gloomy expression from before, but now one that looked filled with hope. He was happy he wouldn’t have to completely leave behind Touka and Ayato. 

“Thanks mom, it means a lot. I hope one day they can visit us in the new house maybe?”

His mother moved a single hand off of the steering wheel and patted her sons shoulder, before putting it back on the wheel again. Her face seemed a bit tensed, but she smiled a dopey smile anyways.

“Of course they can sweetie, just know you can use my cell until I can get you your own, which should be soon by the way. I’m also proud to tell you that our new house is even better than that dingy old apartment we were cooped up in. How exciting is that!”

Kaneki lightly laughed at his mom's enthusiasm and attempt to cheer him up (which he would never admit was indeed working and he was grateful for the upbuilding spirit) and continued to eat the granola bar until it was gone, and once it was he felt himself trying to jerk jerk his head up to try and escape the slumber he desperately needed. He eventually did let the sleep consume his body, and he could feel his body relax.

He actually couldn’t wait to get to their new destination.

-

The house was huge.

Kaneki stepped out of the mini-van and stood silently and still for a few seconds, mesmerized by the oversized and spacious looking home. The outside was beautiful, with splotched red and white colored bricks covering the outside of the house and wooden red fence (Kaneki noted that the paint was slightly chipped) surrounding the property. The windows were oval shaped with a singular square one at the top. Kaneki assumed that there was an attic or some sort of spare room that came with that window, which he would ask his mom to use for his collectables and a simple private space. There was also a front porch step that was big enough to place a porch swing set there.

That would be fun wouldn’t it?

“Ken honey can you please help with these boxes?”

Kaneki jumped slightly, not expecting to hear his mother's voice, as it startled him out of admiring the house. He almost tripped over his own feet as he trotted over to the trunk where she was and picked up two of the bigger boxes in the trunk.

“Y-yeah sorry for not grabbing anything earlier. The house just looks.. Really big.”

“It's alright honey let's just hurry and get these boxes in and start unpacking, I want to be able to order tonight's dinner before the restaurants close, it is getting late.”

Kaneki nodded his head, and they began to move the boxes into the home.

-

While Kaneki was helping his mother with the boxes, he noticed more things about the house that were interesting, but also things that were a bit unnerving to him.

First, was the way the house looked abandoned. But maybe abandoned was the wrong word.. Since the house looked more like it was evacuated.. Like the previous inhabitants were trying to leave as soon as they possibly could. There was still a dining table in the dining room, which Kaneki assumed were left behind from the previous owners as well. There was even a large black couch in the living room, slightly dusty but in good condition nonetheless. The previous owners seemed to be in a bit of a rush to leave if they would leave a perfectly good table and couch, was what Kaneki thought.

Second, he wondered why his mother would buy a house with so much space. It was only the two of them ever since his father had passed away, so why all of the space? He remembered her telling him that the home was indeed an upstairs, with three bedrooms and finally confirming the attic. He assumed the third bedroom was going to be used as his mothers computer room for her new job, which was also confirmed. He would ask for use of the attic later, even though the small voice in the back of his mind told him that was probably a bad idea.

But he refused to let his paranoia ruin the joy of the new place he would call home.

Kaneki cracked his knuckles unnervingly, trying to recollect his thoughts. His mother's voice called him from the trance like state.

“Ken have you checked out your room? Its up the stairs and the first on your right, I think you’ll love it!”

Kaneki turned to look at his mom, to see she had started putting away the silver-ware in the drawers and cabinets.

Was there really not that many boxes with their belongings?

Kaneki shifted on his heels and moved towards the kitchen (which he noted was very roomy in comparison to the one they had in Hakone) and crouched down to his mother's level on the marble floor, moving to grab a few plates.

“I’ll check later mom it's oka-” 

Kaneki’s body tensed up as his mothers hand grasped his hand and moved it away from the plate he was reaching for.

“Sweetie it’s fine I can do it, just go take a peek and maybe start decorating in your new room. I want to make this new house a safe haven so we can be comfortable, so go and try to decorate your room. For me, please.”

Kaneki moved one of his hands on top of hers and gave a smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

“Okay.. but I was wondering, maybe I can have the attic? J-Just as a place to have time to myself and keep all of my stuff-”

“Don’t even explain sweetie. Go up and tidy up the attic if you’d like and get started on making it how you like it. It’s all yours.”

She smiled and kissed her son on the cheek, letting him go. She watched him nod at her and jog up the stairs.

When she knew he was gone, her smile dropped into an expression of worry.

She hoped that everything would turn out better for Ken.. and that he wouldn’t let the loss of medication affect his life his life for the worst, but for the best. Hopefully, she could protect him from everything that he doesn’t know.

But nothing ever goes as expected.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki get to explore his room, but everything just isn't sitting too well with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Im gonna update tomorrow!  
Also me: *doesnt update this story for 4 months*

Kaneki jogged slowly up the stairway, his hand holding onto the nearby wall for support. He could feel his adrenaline rushing from the excitement, and his blood pumping through his veins from the unexpected movement he was doing.

He really needed to exercise more often.

He made it up the stairway, and as his mother said there was a room directly on his right. The door was closed, however, which was slightly exciting to him. Kaneki thought of it as opening the door to a whole new world, and there was hopefully something wonderful waiting for him.  
He opened the door slowly, and was met with a room that already seemed slightly decorated, furniture-wise at least.

He walked into the room just as slow as he opened it and closed it behind him. He then took in his surroundings, trying to notice every little detail about the room.

The walls were a solid white color with cracks in the paint on each side. Facing Kaneki was a small bed with he recognized was a futon, and right beside it was a small nightstand. Just like the walls the paint on the nightstand was also chipped at the paint, and the bottom drawer looked slightly opened. There was a closet on the far left, which was closed shut. The closet resembled a traditional Japanese sliding door, which was rather odd, since the rest of the house was clearly modernized. This was probably the only sliding door in the home, and it just had to be in his room. 

Kaneki moved from his place in front of the door and moved towards the bed.

He crouched down and sat on his knees, his attention fastening to the night stand that seemed to call out to him.

“Go ahead and open it Ken, you know you want to,” said a voice that sounded unfamiliar than all of the other ones he had heard. It sounded childish, but slightly masculine. 

Kaneki felt his pupils dilate as he felt himself clearly entranced by the drawer. He began to feel his palms sweat, and he felt his arm twitch with the anticipation of opening the drawer. He began to question himself.

What the fuck could be in a drawer so interesting that it started messing with his head? Since when has he gotten such a rush from something so random? And--And the voice! Why did it appear all of a sudden? Who was it? Why did it encourage him to look through the drawer?

Without a second thought, he opened the drawer quickly. The moment he saw what had called his attention so much he voiced out his confusion for the item.

“All of this.. For a single dice?”

Kaneki huffed in annoyance from his discovery but picked up the small item anyways. The dice was a unique color of orange than white, and on the sides representing numbers two and six were roughly scratched at. Kaneki felt the rough surface at those sides and did his best to try and think of why he was drawn to such used material. Sighing, he pocketed the item.

He decided to keep it as what he called a ‘Newcomers souvenir’ from the previous owner of the bedroom, but turned around abruptly when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood up quickly, and when he did his mother entered the room holding two big boxers that he assumed were his.

“Sweetie your forgot all of your little trinkets and posters so I wanted to give them to you- Oh how nice is this!”

His mother walked into the room fully now, dropping the boxes towards the nearest wall and admiring the room. She smoothed down her shirt with one had while resting the other on her hip. She had her signature grin on her face as she looked at him, and she felt his palms start to sweat.

“Ah, I didn’t realize that they left a futon here too! Now we don’t have to spend too much on a bed, how good is that?! We can probably get you a phone quicker now.”

Kaneki felt a look of grimace appear onto his face and his breathing quicken just a bit. Sure he understood the nightstand was still in decent condition and keepable, but the futon? That was another story. He didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened on the futon. It disgusted him slightly, but his face untensed a bit when his mother clarified what she planned to do.

“We can spray the bed with some disinfectant sprays, then put some new sheets on it so your not sleeping on a bare futon. Of course if that’s okay with you honey, it is your room after all.”

Relaxing a bit after a clarification, Kaneki felt his shoulders tense profusely in a slightly painful way, but he placed an agreeing smile on his face regardless. It didn’t sound too much like a bad idea, and he knew that he couldn’t be too choosy with the things he was offered.

“Yeah that's fine mom, thanks.”

His mother beamed at him before clasping her hands together and turning to move out of the room, but not before saying a quick statement.

“Alright, well now that you have all your boxes in here i’ll let you have your alone time. Have fun decorating Ken!”

And with that she took off down the stairs to do what Kaneki had dubbed ‘mother stuff’, but not before clothing the door behind her. Kaneki stood there for a few seconds, staring at the boxes. Then with a huff, he got started decorating.

This should be fun.  
-  
It took Kaneki a total of thirty minutes to decorate his room successfully. He still had two unopened boxes however, but those items were strictly reserved for the basement. He considered these items more important, and he didn’t want others to stumble in and judge him for his hobbies.

His room looked even simpler and boring now than it did before in his opinion. He had a few large portraits that he had created hung around, photos of him and his mother, and a string of lights on the wall framing the walls. 

On the nightstand he had placed a photo in memory of his father alongside a vase, and the store bought sunflowers added sort of a glow to the stand as well. 

His futon was covered with sheets now, plain white bed sheets and a large fluffy black blanket to finish it off. 

Sighing, Kaneki walked to the closet, and decided to open it. He was slightly entranced by the closet, and that was probably because of the fact that it was the only sliding door in the home and it was just utterly weird. Then as if on cue, he heard it again. The same childish yet masculine voice from before, the same one that urged him to open the drawer to the night stand.

“Go ahead Kaneki, open the door. Let him free.”

Kaneki, conflicted with his thoughts once again, slid open the closet door. 

The first thing that he noticed, was the strange change in temperature he felt. He broke out into a cold sweat, goosebumps forming on his skin. He sniffled and wiped his forehead, the intense uneasy feeling seeping into his stomach and down to his core.

The closet was dark, but he had seen the faint dangling of rope from above. He yanked the robe down, and the closet was met with light from above. 

At least there was a light bulb, and he could see the closet in a better view.

It was dense and small, big enough to fit himself and possibly two more people in there if he tried. He walked inside, and noticed the shelves at the top near the roof. Under, was a place to hang his clothes apparently.   
All in all it was a unique little closet, very empty, and Kaneki wouldn’t mind leaving it open at night.

But he still couldn’t put his finger on why he was encouraged to to open the damn closet. It was similar to how he looked in the nightstand, only to find dice.

He couldn’t understand.. Why his inner thoughts were so obsessed with doing these silly things. What was he missing here?

He then reached in his pocket in a rough manner, taking out the abandoned dice from his pocket. He looked at it with an intense stare, hoping to try and calculate what he could be missing. 

There was the number two on the dice.. And two shelves in the closet. Maybe they could be connected in a way? Or was he letting this get to his head?

He sighed deeper than before, and let out a huff of anger. Then out of hate, he opened the closet just a bit and threw the dice piece in there, successfully landing it on top of one of the shelves. 

He didn’t need this bullshit.

Closing it the closet once more, he decided he would go and get started on his attic.

He grabbed his boxes, and after closing the door, he made his way to where his mother said the attic would be located.

He didn’t notice the small movements of his closet opening behind him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im. freaking. back.
> 
> First and foremost, I apologize for exciting everyone then going on temporary hiatus. I wrote separate stories and one shorts at times, but I wasn't really able to write without being distracted. Plus I was failing my classes, and my mental health kinda fucked up around the same time. It sucks >:( but now I can say that I am back to updating more regularly (hopefully at least once every two weeks, even if it isn't this specific story). 
> 
> Anyways, things got pretty freaky this chapter huh? It's making progress! Please feel free to add any helpful comments etc, or leave a kudos out of love. Thank you for reading this chapter, and next time we'll get to the attic!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH CLIFF HANGER BUT ITS OKAY BECAUSE KANEKI HAS A WHOLE BUNCH OF SHIT GOING ON NEXT CHAP
> 
> Alright guys, so this fic is definitely exciting and fun to write, so expect update hopefully once a week if not TWICE a week. this WILL be a multi-chap BUT chapters will not be over 5000 words, im sorry. the reason why is because of the slow burn, AND I add a lot of detail and stuff into these chapters so I kinda want things to cliffhang often? so I stop when I feel comfortable sorry :( OH and this will be slow-burn if i haven't said so already, with this ending in death and weird shit. Im sorry the summary is shitty, I hate writing those but a the same time this fic is hard to talk about with all of the plot twists and stuff that I have in mind if you understand what I am saying?? But im rambling here.. enjoy the fic and prepare for your heart to be broken in the future.. hehehe >:c
> 
> Just some clarifications here: Kaneki is living in the old Nagachika home; Kaneki's mom is great, she just wants Kaneki to be safe; Hide is DEAD if you havent realized from the tags already; Kaneki is 14 and a sophmore; Hide is 15 (well was 15 when he died hehe); Touka and Ayato are faternal twins and the same age; AND MOVING TO TOKYO WAS PROBABLY THE WORST DECISION EVER OKAY; This was inspired when I finished the anime 'Another' which was really great and I recommend you guys to watch it; Kaneki makes masks as a coping skill; 
> 
> Kudos and leave a comment if you'd like, I may surprise everyone and post chapter two tomorrow if it is finished :)- Lee


End file.
